Full Moon
by twilight3love
Summary: Basically like a 5th book right after Breaking Dawn. It's intended to be long! Bella is the main point of view, but not the only one.
1. Chapter 1

This is happening a few weeks after the last page in breaking dawn. It will probably be from different points of view but for now it's just from Bella's POV. Write a review of you like it, I'll keep writing.

"Nessie grew up so fast!" Alice said as she was teaching my daughter Renesmee how to do a run way walk. She's in a very expensive pink ball gown that just skims the floor; she looks like she belongs in the movie Enchanted. It's true though, my little girl has grown up, and she is more of a womanly shape. I'm worried that soon she will begin to live with Jacob but Edward told me not to worry. He said that when the time comes, Esme would love to build a house close to the cottage we currently live in.

"I think it's time to take Nessie to bed, besides, Jacob will be very angry if he doesn't get his twenty minutes in." I say. Nessie makes a face.

"Mom, remember the agreement we made this afternoon?" Oh right, I promised her that since she is older that her bed time is pushed back from 8:30 to 9:00. This is the second time it's been pushed back. On her 1st birthday, it went from 7:30 to 8:30, but by them her appearance was around 14 or 15 years old and her IQ was over 250. Now she looks around 18 and is about to turn 2. Her growing has slowed down a lot. I also agreed that Jacob could stay until she fell asleep, of course if he is there, she'll try to stay up all night.

All of a sudden Emmett was freaking out next to me on the couch and was giving Jasper high fives. "YEAH, the Phillies just got into the world series for the second time in a row!" even thought we live in forks Washington, Emmett and Jasper both love the Philadelphia Phillies. Edward doesn't enjoy watching sports when Alice is around because she always has a vision of who the winner is and because he can read her mind, he knows too. It takes most of the excitement out of it.

"EMMETT! Stop yelling, your distracting Nessie! Don't make me tell you who the winner of the World Series is going to be!" Alice yelled from the other room. I wish she would to shut him up, all night every time they scored, he would freak-out because he was happy, and any time the other teem scored or caught the ball or basically did anything that would be bad for the Phillies, he would freak-out and almost break the Tv.

I can hear tires driving on the dirt path towards our house and I know it was Edward and Esme coming back from food shopping. Esme used to do the food shopping alone but now that Jacob and Seth hang around a lot, it would look suspicious if Esme was pushing two carts by herself, even though she has the ability to.

Edward walks in the front door with about 40 pounds of bags on his arms followed by Esme with two bags full of bread products and a few with fruit. After Edward is done putting away the groceries, he come in and gives me a soft peck on the cheek. I let him in my mind and tell him that that's not all I want and he flashes me his adorable crooked smile that he knows that I love. Then he sits next to me and we turn the channel to something on HBO but neither of us is watching.

I was snuggled into his lap and let him into my mind again so we could have a one sided conversation so that Renesmee wouldn't know that we were talking about her.

_I think you may already know, but I let Nessie stay up later and have Jake over until she falls asleep. I hope that's ok with you. _I said thought for him. (NOTE: Anytime things are _slanty_ they are when she is opening her mind so Edward can read it) I hope he doesn't mind, I know he wants the best for your daughter, but I know how he is with Jacob and Nessie's relationship. At least he doesn't growl and sputter mongrel under his breath when hes around or hears his name.

"Of course it's alright with me, Love. I will keep close watch on Jacob's thoughts and if he thinks anything out of line, I'll interject. I agree that she is getting older and should be able to receive the treatment of the average teen girl." He said everything but the first sentence so low that not even Emmett and Jasper, who were now arm wrestling not a yard away, could hear. _Thank goodness, I was worried that you may be mad at me. _"I would never."

I look up at the clock and see that it's now 9:00. _Would you like to do the honors? _"Nessie, honey, it's time for bed." I could hear pawls trumping their way to our cottage; obviously Jake was listening when we told her that she would stay up later. Nessie trotted in and we all ran to our little home together.

**Later that night**

I heard a deep growl escape from Edward's lips. We both reading and I could see that his knuckles were turning even whiter ad his grasp on the book tightened. "What did Jacob think?" I asked. I knew that Renesmee would try to stay up with Jacob; it was 11:30.

"He just kissed her." He practically growled the words. I knew that one of these days he would kiss her, but I didn't know so soon. He usually would kiss her in the forehead when he left but that was about it. Edward was about to get up, but I stopped him.

"Let me go" I got up slowly and thought about how to word things. I softly knocked on the door. When I opened it, I saw Jacob sitting on her bed and Nessie lying with her head in his lap. I let Edward into my head so he could see what I saw. I heard him growl from the other room and so did Jacob because he turned his head in the direction of where Edward was.

"Jacob, I know that we made a new rule about letting you stay until she slept, but I think that you should go because it's pretty late." That sounded about right. I saw Nessie give me that 'but mom!' look.

"You're mother is right, you need your sleep." He said. He moved her from his lap and he bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he said good night and went outside and transformed back into a wolf and trotted into the deep woods.

"Why do you have to be a such a party pooper mom?" she asked.

"Well when my daughter is being kissed by a wolf, it's time for the party end." I say, letting Edward back into my mind so he can see things from my point of view and know how mad I'm becoming. I heard a soft chuckle from him.

"Mom, he didn't kiss me, _I _kissed _him_!" She yelled. Well that changes everything. _Why did you tell me that he kissed her, now I look like the bad guy! Edward get in here, now._

Once Edward walks in, I sit in her rocking chair and he takes a spot next to me. " Honey, we want the best for you and Jacob, but I think that we agree that you aren't old enough to be having that kind of relationship with him yet." _Good_.

"We just kissed for like two second and then he pushed me away, ok?! I'm sort of 18 and now so back off." She said crossing her arms. I could tell this was a losing battle. "Now leave me alone, I'm tired." Edward and I walked away. It's hard to be mad at our little angle, well she isn't an angel any more.

_Well that was kind of weird. _"Yes and he will be leaving at 9:30 tomorrow night." _Let's just wait and see how tomorrow goes._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Bpov

"She is waking up now." Edward informs me. We were outside in a tree talking about when I was a human.

"We should all go hunting this afternoon; it's been awhile since we all went as a family." I tell him. Usually Edward and I will go together and then Jake takes Renesmee. It will be good for us to have some family time.

Edward and I jump from the tree and slowly walk hand in hand to the cottage. Nessie is getting dressed and ready for a new day as do I. I walk into my super sized closet. It's larger than my bedroom. I have learned where the jeans and the button up shirts are all located. Alice is still mad that I don't wear the dresses and silk shirts that she has gotten. Nessie is more and more wearing the dresses and accessories that Alice is buying for her.

"Renesmee, later this afternoon, me you and your father are all going to go hunting." I tell her. She sighs and then replies by walking in, batting her long eye lashes, smiling and saying…

"Yes mommy."

"Don't think that we forgot about last night," Edward said in a stern voice. _Let it go. You said it yourself last night that she is growing up._

"Let's go back to the house." I say and so we do.

"Hello Bella, Edward. How are you?" Esme asks, we both say fine and she says "That's good. Is Jacob coming over today? If so, Nessie, want to make cupcakes for him and the pack?"

"Well, if he doesn't, I'll talk them over to him" Both mine and Edwards jaw clench. Only Nessie and I are allowed over the treaty line. "Let's make them chocolate, that's Jakes favorite."

She walks into the Kitchen with Esme and Edward and I take a seat on the couch. Carlisle walks down the steps. "Oh good, your hear Edward. We need to discuss our status in keeping ourselves seeming human. A few of the other doctors at the hospital are joking around about how I look the same as I did when we moved here and I think... it's time to relocate." No, NO, _NO!_ _WE CANT MOVE! Edward tell him no._

"We must love" He cupped my face in his hand and looked in my eyes. Any panic that I had was gone. Edward got up and walked out the door with Carlisle. I guess that Edward was following him to work to listen to the thoughts of others around him. I started to panic a little more. I didn't want to move, everything has happened here.

I can feel the panic creeping back, then an overwhelming amount of calm. "Thanks Jasper." Sometimes I'm mad when Jasper uses his power on me but now I need it. I know we have to move in order to not be discovered, but I never thought it would be so soon. For me, it's only been two years, but I have to remember that the rest of the Cullen's are coming up on six. I need something to do to get my mind off of this.

"I'm so happy you are finally going to let me!" Alice says full of excitement. I guess she saw that I was going to let her show me how to use my closet. This will be the third time she shows me. The rest of the morning and part of that afternoon is a blur of baby blue and light pink silk.

**Later that evening.**

I drain my kill and watch as Nessie does the same. Edward is about a mile away with a pack or mountain lions. I was happy that we got to have a family hunting trip and so was Edward but of course Nessie was mad that she didn't get to spend all afternoon with Jake. She should be happy that she was allowed to even take the cupcakes to him this afternoon. Edward was right on the line listening for any funny business and they were good.

Alice made me keep on a deep blue cocktail dress that has a bubble shirt, but at least she let me wear flats. Nessie is wearing jeans and a blue cashmere sweater. I didn't notice until now but we match. This is most likely the doing of Alice. Edward comes to where we are. Oh my gosh. He is wearing dark blue also. "Did anyone else notice that we all match?" I ask. Edward and Nessie both lock back and forth around that little triangle that we make and both start laughing.

"I was the first one dresses so you copied off of me." Nessie says with a bit of an attitude. Even thought she is laughing I can tell that she is embarrassed.

"This was the first shirt that I saw, so Bella, I guess that Alice knew we were wearing blue so she put you in it too." He said with a smile, and walked over to where I was "Let's go home."

When we get there Jake is in the living room on the couch with Emmett and Jasper watching hockey. "Hey Nessie," he said and got up to give her a hug. He is about a foot and a half taller than her. I give him a stern look as I see that his hands are on the small of her back.

"Thank you for the cupcakes, everyone loved them. Even Leah had one." Leah is the only girl wolf in Quileute tribal history. She is a very anger filled girl and I'm surprised she had one because the she hates us Cullen's of course for Nessie because Jake explained that once one of them imprints on someone, they can't all help but enjoy being with the person too.

"I'm glad that you guys enjoyed them. Esme was the one who made them thought, I only helped." She said, sometimes her honesty astonishes me.

"Thank you Esme!" Jake called.

"You're welcome" she said. It sounded like she was painting upstairs. She took it up about a month ago because she was running out of things to nit for people.

"Hello Bella and Edward." He said not making eye contact with us. He obviously knew that we were mad about what happened last night. "well it's getting late and were having a pack meeting tonight so… See you tonight Nessie?" that wasn't a statement that was a question so I nodded my head to tell him that he is allowed to come. He smiled and then left.

Nessie when upstairs to Alice and Edward and I went to the cottage.

"The pack didn't have a meeting tonight did they?" I asked.

"No, they didn't. Jacob didn't want to upset us by being there. It was Alice who invited him over. She was trying to relax." He said. Alice has been having headaches because of Nessie. When she sees the future and Nessie is there, it's fuzzy and it's very hard for her to focus. When Jake is around all he has to do is his mind think he will be there for a long time and it turns her visions completely. Edwards's theory is that because she used to be a human she can see them but it takes a minute for her too, but because she is a vampire, it is very easy for her to see them. Because she has never been a wolf it's impossible for her to see them. It confuses us as to why it's hard for her to see Nessie because she has been half human half vampire when she was transforming. But in other news…

"Yeah that's what I thought but I wasn't sure." I say, "I'm glad to see that Alice is happy and that Emmett and Jasper have someone else to watch sports with."

"Yes as am I but I'm still vexed over last night." He said. I understand and let him in my mind so he knows what I mean. We spend the rest of the day talking about it.

**8:45 that night.**

"I'm going to get your daughter, but stay here, I want to talk to her about the new night time conditions" Edward tells me.

"Ok, don't take too long, you have 15minutes before Jake shows up and I don't want her to be mad about missing some of their time." He kisses me and then runs to the house.

I change into one of Edwards's tee-shirts and basketball shorts and go sit in to living room by the fake fireplace. We can't have a real one because of the whole fire kills us thing. I can hear them talking but don't pay attention. I forgot about moving until now and am upset about it again.

The night goes fine, no more kissing, and Edward get me to forget about moving, but tells me that we are having a family meeting where we are going to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Ok so we all know what this family meeting is about," Carlisle starts out saying. We all are sitting at Esme's beautiful wood table. Carlisle is at one head of the table and Edward at the other. I'm next to Edward with Jake on my right then to the right of him is Nessie followed by Esme. On the opposite side is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. "So we need to move and so let's start out by deciding who is going to be in which grade this time."

"Jasper and I are going to start in tenth grade again, Jake, you don't need to go to school, you look older than anyone else here." states Alice. She looks like an eighth grader as does Jasper, but then people would ask why they were not growing taller from grade to grade. As for Jake, he doesn't look older than Carlisle, but he looks old.

"Me and Rose are going to be eleventh graders," Emmett looks like he could be in collage with the size of him, but Rosalie looks about that.

"Bella and I have been accepted into many different collages and if it's ok with you, Bella, we would start out as collage freshmen." I do not want to go to college, but I can somewhat remember promising him that I would go but I was a human and that was almost two years ago. Alice is making a vision face, and I can tell that were going by Edwards next statement, "We have been accepted into 57 of the same collages and anyone of them will be fine except three… Queen's University in Ontario, Maine Collage of Art and Delaware County Community College in Pennsylvania. Those are the three most recent ones that we have been and I'm not sure that the entire faculty has passed on yet." His voice broke on the end of that. It's going to be sad to think that everyone that we ever meet will die. I can sense Jasper calming me and I give him a wink.

"Ok, well let's talk countries; I know Esme was thinking Paris." _WHAT! I don't speak French, say something._

"Maybe we should stay in a prominently English location until Bella can speak more fluently in other languages. Also Nessie would need to learn a few languages too." _Thanks. _He flashed a smile.

"Uh yeah, me too!" Jack yells out but no one listens.

"So were you thinking North America or Australia?" asked Emmett.

"Babe, Australia is sunny, all of the time." Rosalie said whacking him on the arm. It kind of made a 'two rocks crushing together' sound.

"Canada will be a good place for her and me to learn French." Nessie says nudging Esme and she smiles. Because she started painting I think that she wants to move there because of the beauty.

"Canada means awesome hockey!" Emmett said giving Jasper a hi five, then reaching over the table to give Jake on. Jake is going to move with us and live in a house nearby so he can keep phasing and there for not age anymore. Edward isn't too happy that he is coming along but Nessie's excitement over shadows him.

"I don't think Canada will work this time, we have been there twice in the last twenty years. What about Northern Pennsylvania?" Edward asks. Pennsylvania. That's very far away, but better than Canada, or Paris.

"YES, maybe close to the great lakes. That's a wonderful idea," Esme is very enthusiastic about it now and runs upstairs. She comes back with a two huge maps of Pennsylvania, one political map and a physical. Edward gets up to scan the map with Carlisle and then both start discussing things very fast but I don't pay attention. This whole meeting astonishes me. They know exactly what to do! This is all too much for me.

"I'll be right back," I say and run out of the room. I run about five miles and then jump up into a tree. I start to dry sob. Next thing I know, Edward is there holding me. _This is all too much. I need a moment. Ok let's go. _I get ready to jump out of the tree when Edward stops me.

"I know how difficult this is, but as long as we are together that's all that important right? We are going to keep the house and can come back to the cottage whenever we want. In about sixty years or so we can move back." SIXTY YEARS. _Sixty years?_

"Yes, Love, but it will fly by fast trust me. Let's go back to the house, Carlisle was about to state the place that we are going to move to when you ran out."

"Ok," I said in a small voice. When we got to the house, Alice wasn't there. But a few seconds later she ran back with a laptop.

"So, Bella and Edward, we're going to move to Pennsylvania, near a little lake called Lake Pleasant. There are some roads near it but we are going to live in the middle of the woods like here. The Collage Edward has decided upon was The University of Phoenix in Pittsburg."

"Google maps says that it's two and a half miles away but of course that's with you going the speed limit and because you never do it's will probably only be an hour away driving. If you run, it will take about fifteen so I think that you two are good for school, now for the rest of us, Carlisle there is a Corry Memorial Hospital in need of a cardiologist. It's down the road from where the house will be. There is a High School that is up the road in the opposite direction, Seneca High School; it's just like Forks High School in the way that it is small and not one of the richest schools in the world." I stopped listening to Alice. This is really happening to me. Wow.

I barely paid attention the rest of the time. The only other thing I remember is someone saying that we are going to move in two months and that Jake is going to live in a house that is right next to ours. Esme is going to make three homes with the help of Emmett and Jasper; One for Edward Renesmee and me, one for Jake, and one for the rest of them.

I'm not excited about moving but I can't wait until 2070 because then we can move back to this wonderful town. I can't believe that I hated the fact that I had to come here; it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me.

When the meeting ends, I can hear everyone on different phones making arrangements. Emmett is calling water and electric companies and Esme is calling home appliance stores ordering things for the kitchens and bathrooms. Jasper is calling his friend, , who makes the documents such as birth certificates and drivers license. Carlisle is calling the new hospital asking about the job and calling to give notice for the one here at forks. Alice is on the internet ordering décor for the house; it looks like she is having things imported from Paris for Esme. Rosalie is doing nothing, just sitting on the couch with Nessie. Jake went home to tell his dad and the rest of the pack. It's sad that they are leaving, but if they are all wolves at the same time, they can talk.

Without vampires in forks, slowly, they won't be able to phase anymore and then they will begin to age again. The only one who is happy about it is Sam because he wants to be with Emily. Leah, to my surprise is pissed. She hates being human now.

Everything is happening so fast. I want to see how everything will turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I haven't written all week, I generally get more done on the weekends because I'm still in school!! Sorry, but I will try to get two more by November 2nd!

Chapter 4

Everything around here is insane. Esme, Emmett and Jasper are all in Pennsylvania getting the homes ready. Alice and Rosalie are talking turns going there to put up décor. Edward and Rosalie have been busy enlisting us all into the schools. Nessie is with Jacob because she wants to be with Jake, but he wants to spend the rest of his time here with his dad. Jacobs pack will be able to use their mind thing to talk to each other, it doesn't matter how far away they are. Carlisle is on his last week at his job here in forks and next week he's going to the interviews for the new one. So far I don't have a job.

There is some new information on our new location though. Firstly, we only live .6 miles away from State Game Land 161, which means that we have an easy place to go when we need to hunt. The main house that will be for Edward and me is going to be almost exactly the same as our cottage, which was made to look exactly like what the home in Isle Esme looks like. Jacob asked for a smaller home, nothing too grand, but cozy. He wanted a fire place, but Carlisle said that wasn't the best idea.

"Hey, anyone have a job for me yet?" I offer, but no one is paying attention. I walk over to Jasper on the couch and sit.

"Hello its Jasper Cullen." He says into his cell phone, "Yes, tonight at eight-thirty." I can hear a familiar babble coming from the phone. "Well I don't care, now I'm your eight-thirty. Why? Because I need the documents in two weeks and we need more than the usual." J? That's who he is talking to! I remember perfectly the little balding man who sweated he brains out almost two years ago. I went to him to get documents for Jake and Nessie when the Volturi came to destroy us all. Oh my GOSH!! I can have a job to do now! Going to J will be my part in this move!

"Um, Jasper, can I talk to J for a minute?" I ask he looks confused.

"Hold on" He says into the phone then removes it from next to his face. "How do you know ?" He asks.

"When the Volturi came to destroy us all, Alice left his name and his hood address in a book of mine and so I went to him. Can I go get the papers?" I put my hands together and give the sad-puppy-face.

He debates it for a minute, then says into the phone, "I have been informed that you know my sister, Bella. She would like to talk to you." He handed me the phone and I squealed in excitement.

I tried to compose myself. "Hello, J, its Bella. About the date, as long as you are confident that you can get the papers done by the Monday after next, the date can be when ever. Yes, we will need nine driver's license and ten birth certificates." I don't think Nessie will be driving for a long time.

"How is tomorrow at four-thirty?" He asks.

"Hold on just one moment let me check." I yell up to Alice and she says that it will be sunny all afternoon. "Do you have anything at night?" He informs me that he has an opening between seven and seven twenty that he could fit me into and I said I would see him there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tonight I'm going to see J. I'm not nervous, but I am not as excited as I was. I have asked Edward to come along, but he said that Jasper and he are going to fly to Pennsylvania to help Esme and Emmett with painting the walls and laying down floor boards. We are moving in three weeks and there aren't many things left to do, but of what's left, my job is the most important of them all.

"Here are the ages and birth dates that we are going to use." Jasper says handing me a piece of paper. I looked down at the paper and there was names and numbers written all over it.

"I can barely read this Jasper. Could you maybe type it or have Alice write it down for me?" He left the room and came back five minutes later with it all typed out. "Thank you," I say and he leaves again. I sit down on the couch and watch the T.V.

Ten minutes later, Edward came in and sat next to me. "Hello, Love." He said. He wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into it. The opening credits to Romeo and Juliet started.

Every once and a while, Edward would bend down to my ear; he was whispering the word. Nessie is with Jake outside. Every once and a while I can hear them laughing.

Once the movie was over, Edward and I went back to the house and Nessie went to Jake's house. I feel bad for Jake; He has been even sadder about leaving his dad now. I can understand because I can't see anyone but Charlie anymore because it may cause suspicion, even he is starting to think that I haven't changed and look too young.

I was rummaging through my closet to find something that looked sophisticated and season appropriate, but also wasn't too dressy. I asked Edward to call Alice to have her come over. She put me in a knee length black long sleeved sweater dress turtle neck with gray leggings that went to my ankles and when she tried to put me in five inch black heals I gave her a face and so she picked up a pair of flats. I gave her thumbs up. Edward has asked me to take the Volvo because he said it would fit in more with the city that J is located in.

By the time Alice was done with me it was six thirty and I had to leave. So Edward ran with me to the garage and gave me the keys. I kissed him and he wished me luck. Alice ran out with a black clutch that had the list of names and it smelled like there was a lot of money in it. I got in the Volvo and then drove off. I was on my way to see J. The hole way there, I had the heat on with my right hand pushed against the vent so when I get to J, it won't be as cold

After fifteen minutes of driving, I was there. I waited in the car for it to be seven because I didn't want to rush J's appointment. As I walked in, a tall man with long black hair walked out. He looked very shady and I must have looked so out of place. When I entered, I saw that the receptionist was different from late time which was a year and a half ago. I walked up to the desk and she looked up and gave me a funny look. Another blonde, she had a short platinum blonde bob and very tanned skin. I must look like a ghost compared to her. It was ironic that she was wearing a red dress, red lipstick, red heels and red nail polish.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said in a bored and sarcastic tone.

I inhaled a quick breath and it burned, but I'm more than 100 percent sure that everything will be fine. "I'm Isabella Cullen; I have an appointment for seven o'clock." I tell her. She makes an even stranger face than before, she obviously knows what J's job is and that I don't look like the kind of person who would need illegal documents.

"You know that this isn't a tanning salon right? You need a tan, bad." Who does she think she is!

"Look, I know where I am. Call your boss and he will set things straight." She swallowed and got nervous.

She picked up the phone and hesitated before dialing. "_WHAT"_ I can hear J yelling from the other side of the line. "Hello, sorry, but there is a Miss. Cullen out here who- "_WHAT! SEND HER IN HERE NOW!"_ She apologized to J who didn't seem to care and then turned to me.

She got up and motioned for me to follow. She takes me down a hall and opens the last door. When I walk in I see J, but not the same J he was a year and a half ago. He is completely bald now and has put on about 50 pounds on top of the weight he already had. When he sees me, he stands and puts out his hand. When I take a step forward and put my hand out, I can see him bracing himself for the freezing temperature of my hand. When we shook, I remembered not to squeeze too hard and he didn't seem to mind the cool. My heater plane might have worked.

"Well hello, Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said. He seemed more at ease than last time. I can't even imagine how Jasper has been treating him all of these years.

"Hello J, and please call me Bella. Now I can assume that you know why I'm here." I say sitting down and so does he. He gets out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What will you need?" He asked getting ready to start writing everything down.

I open up my purse and get out the paper. "This is all of the information that I was told to give you and I think it's more convenient that I just pass this paper to you" I say handing him the paper.

"Of course, Bella, from what I know and from what Mr. Jasper has told me, this is very important to you and your, err, family." He looked over the paper. "I notice that you and Mr. Edward aren't getting new documents, is that correct?"

"Yes, our, um, papers are have the correct information that we will be needed when we move this time." I hope that wasn't too much information.

"And you will finish them you're self, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I say I don't know why Jasper finishes them self.

He shook his head up and down and said, "Very well, and you need these papers by next week?" he asked me Jasper said that we need Carlisle's by tomorrow, because of his interview, but other than that everything is due on the Monday after next. Today is Wednesday.

"Well, if you look at the list, the one that is for Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be needed tomorrow, at about 3:30, but I don't think that will be a problem, will it?" I smile, but careful not to show my teeth.

"For this one person, no, but that's a major rush order and that will cost almost triple the average, but that won't be a problem for you will it?" he asked in a joking tone, even though I could tell that he was nervous about how fast it needs to be ready.

"Not at all; just tell me a number." He was about to say it, but didn't. He wrote the number down on a piece of paper and then passed it to me.

My clutch look silly because of how much money was in it. Knowing Alice, there was the exact amount in there. As I emptied it all out onto his desk I saw in my peripheral vision that his eyes were growing huge. "That is even more than the full amount Bell, I can't accept that all of that." Humph, I thought that Alice would know the exact amount.

"Well," I begin. I have to think of a lie quick, "I know that you have done amazing things for the Cullens and will in years to come. Like I've said I trust you." I hope no one gets mad about that. Looking at the money, it's enough to keep Australia afloat for a decade.

"Very well, where would you like to meet?"

"Well, for tomorrow, my brother will be coming to retrieve the one set of papers," I say. Jasper is driving with Carlisle to the airport to bring the car back to the house, and on the way he is finishing everything. "As for the rest, I would assume that the Pacifico will work?" That was where I met him last time.

"Absolutely, will you be eating this time?" I don't think he would like it very much if I ate with him.

"Sadly not," I say.

"Well, then lets pick a place where it's not about eating; maybe a café?" He asks. That would be reasonable. Maybe I could even bring a closed container full of blood. No. That would be gross.

"Um sure; wherever is your favorite." I say.

"How about Good Brew Café over on 23rd street."

"Sure, see you then." I say, "It's a plan. How is 8:30?" I ask. He says it fine and I say good bye. On my way home I'm excited, I did it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Bella just got home from visiting J.)

I pulled up to the drive way and the whole house was empty and all of the lights were off. I start to panic, but try to stay calm. I run out of the car and up to the house. When I get to the house, I see a note in Edwards hand writing.

_Love,_

_ We are all ate the cottage, hurry over; there is a surprise for you._

_ Edward._

Oh no, I hate surprises.

I run to the cottage and when I get there, the lights are off and I can hear Alice shushing everyone and saying "She's here," over and over. I walk up to the door and even though I can see everything fin in the dark, have to turn on the lights to believe my eyes.

There standing in our tiny living room was my entire family; Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Nessie, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and even Seth. Everyone is dressed nice and there is a huge white cake that says "Happy 2nd anniversary Bella and Edward"

Oh my goodness; It's our anniversary! I've completely forgotten. I am probably the worst wife in the history of wives.

Next to the huge cake that can feed 300 but only Jake and Seth will eat there is a pile of gifts that are wrapped in silver wrapping paper just like the stuff from my birthday so long ago. There are decorations everywhere. Everything was perfect; but I was still mad that there was a surprise.

"You know how I feel about surprises, guys." I try to say madly but I' so happy that is our anniversary. Edward and I have been married for two years. Wow.

"You'll get over it, trust me. Now open your presents" Alice says, handing me a small rectangular box with a pink bow on top. "It's from Jasper and me." Alice says. I open the box and inside there is the charm bracelet that Jacob gave me. I look at the little wooden wolf that Jake carved and the large diamond that Edward gave me and in between them is a little oddly shaped piece of silver.

"Its Switzerland." Alice says. Aww, that is so nice. I remember always saying that I was Switzerland in this little vampire vs. werewolf thing.

"Oh guys, you didn't have to get me anything." I say Alice shakes her head and says it was nothing. "Thank you, it's perfect." I say, placing the bracelet on my wrist.

"Well you not the only one that got a gift. We bought Edward a piano for the new house." I sigh, sometimes I forget how rich this family is.

"Open ours next." Esme says handing me something that is about the size of an envelope. I wonder what is inside.

"Don't get a paper cut little sis." Emmett teases. I can remember at my 18th birthday party me opening Esme and Carlisle's gift. They got me plane tickets to see my mom. Oh no. They couldn't get me tickets to see my mom. It's too sunny there anyway. I rush to open my gift.

Inside are plane tickets alright, but to Houston, Seattle; The first stop to Isle Esme.

"Oh my gosh; Are these what I think they are?" I say then I let Edward into my mind. _Tickets to Isle Esme??_ I ask. He nods.

"Yes, we are going tomorrow. When Carlisle goes to the airport we are too. I'm surprised you remembered that that was the first stop." He says. Wow. Isle Esme was an island that Carlisle bought, yes, bought, for Esme's birthday. We went there for our honeymoon and our bedroom is decorated like it. That is where Nessie was conceived.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." I say hugging both Esme and Carlisle.

"Open this one next." Emmett says with a huge grin on his face. It's a box about the size of a shoe box. I shake it and the box starts shaking back at me.

"That's only from Emmett; I have nothing to do with it." Rosalie says and Emmett starts cracking up. Knowing Emmett, I don't want to know what is in it. I place the box down and it is still rattling. Jake and Seth start laughing. I pick it up and walk towards the window, open it up and chuck the box into the little man made pond that Esme made.

"Ok, wants next." I say. Now everyone but Carlisle and Nessie are laughing. Luckily, Nessie doesn't know what was in the box and Carlisle is too mature to laugh at something so disgusting. Ugh, Emmett is disgusting.

"Here mom, Jake and I made it" Nessie says handing me a card.

When I go to open it, tones of confetti comes falling out. _Have a Happy Anniversary, love Renesmee and Jake. _On the back are 6 different paw prints and under each says a name; Seth, Paul, Sam, Quill, Jared and Leah.

"Aww, thank you, Tell the guys thanks, and Leah too." I know how Leah hates being called one of the guys considering that she is the only girl wolf.

"You're welcome," They say simultaneously.

It's funny, generally for anniversaries, the only people who exchange gifts are the husband and wife, but in this family, it's opposite.

I guess Edward could tell from my wondering expression what is thinking because he said, "My gift is in Isle Esme, you will have to wait until we get there." He says teasingly from behind me, bending down to kiss my neck.

"It's alright. I mean, really, you guys didn't need to do all of this." I say throwing my hands up and pointing at the cake.

"Alice uses every occasion she can to party. You should know that by now." Jasper says, laughing. I do know that. I remember my graduation and all of the birthday parties even though we don't age, we do get older and recently Carlisle celebrated his 342nd 23rd birthday.

"What next?" Seth asked, he hasn't been to a lot of Cullen gatherings.

"Well, now we-" Alice begins before Jake cuts her off. I think she was going to say 'now we just party' because usually we don't eat the cake and just send it over to Jake still in the box. I think he is gaining weight from all of the cake he gets.

"Let there be cake!" He says grabbing the knife and cutting a piece off that was bigger than my whole hand with my fingers stretched out. Then Seth said "Yeah" and cut an even bigger piece.

"Take as much as you want and I'll get a container for you to bring the rest home to Leah and the guys." Esme says.

"Man, I've gained like 15 pounds from all this cake." Said Seth, "And yesterday I heard Leah thinking that she has gained a few pounds too. As much as she hates vampires, she loves the cake." Seth says. I think that was a little too much information, and there was an awkward silence after, but I was glad that Leah is enjoying this cake. If I was human I would be all over it.

"Nessie, why don't you try a piece, you might like it." Alice says and from her voice, I can tell she saw a vision of her enjoying it. Nessie likes blood better than regular food, but she likes sweets.

"Sure, I do like sweets." She says grabbing a fork and taking a fork full of cake off Jakes plate. She takes a bite and gives a thumbs-up. Then she reaches for another piece.

"Hey, get your own cake." He says protecting his huge slice of the cake.

She slices herself a small piece.

After that everyone spreads around the small living room, talking about just about anything. I go around to everyone personally thanking them for everything. Its almost 2 when people start to leave. Jake is in Nessie's room watching her sleep. Seth is asleep out front in wolf form; he couldn't make it home because he was too tired. Emmett and Rosalie are the first to go, followed by Carlisle and Esme, but Esme comes back with the box the cake came in for Jake to take it home.

"Jasper, you can go home I'm going to stay to help Bella pack." Alice says, but both Edward an I give her a look.

"Or, um, I can come in the morning. Expect me at sun rise." Alice says. Sliming as she wraps her arm with Jaspers and they walk out.

I start kissing Edward, but he stops me. "Let's get rid of Jake first." He says. I nod and we quietly walk to Nessie's bedroom.

When we walk in, Nessie is asleep, looking like an angel while Jake is taking up all of the floor space looking like a giant. "Watch this." I say to Edward.

I walk over to Jake and crouch down to Jake. I place my hands on his face. His face is like a fire so I much feel like I'm colder than ice. He jerks back and then jumps up into a standing position.

"Gosh Bella; why did you do that??!" Jake yells; Edward is cracking up behind him. When he knows we are about to touch him, he is ok with the freezing skin but if we sneak up and touch him he usually jumps and flinches away from the cold.

"Shhh, you might wake up Nessie" I whisper to him. He looks over to her, but she is still asleep. "Jake, it's time for you to go." I say.

He sighs, "Alright, and I'll get Seth home too. See ya Bells, by Edward." She says before leaving. Edward and I walk out and we close here door. I immediately start kissing him, which leads to other things.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Like Alice said, she came over to help me pack. I'm surprised she didn't just buy me all new clothes. "You HAVE to wear this on the plane there! Wait, no. I know what you're about to say and your right. I'll have to put you in something that is layered, which means that you need a large purse for your carry on…" She kept rambling on about clothes until she squealed and started searching around. Obviously she had a vision of my attire.

"This is it, with this!" She says excitedly. In one hand, she is holding a dark blue empire waist strapless dress and in the other hand she is holding a thick black long sleeved cardigan that looked like it was made of cashmere.

"Put this on and then when you come back we will pick out the outfit that you will wear for the ride home." She says handing me the clothes. I walk out of the super sized closet and into my bed room. I put on the dress and the cardigan and go back to the closet.

"Perfect. Now try this on." Alice says handing me a large pile of pink fabric.

"Do I have to? Can't you just look into the future and see what it looks like on me?" I say in a pleading tone. She makes her vision face and then shoos me away because she wants the rest to be a surprise.

Edward and Nessie are out hunting together and Esme and Emmett went back to the new houses for finishing touches. Carlisle is getting ready for the interview so it's only Jasper and Rosalie in the large living room. Rosalie is looking in a mirror and Jasper is absently looking at a game of college football.

_RING RING RING. _I walk over to the house phone.

"Hello?" I answer, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Is Nessie done huntin' yet? She was supposed to get here an hour ago" Jake says. I look at the clock at its 12:45 and she said that she would get there at 12:30. Jake is sometimes a little paranoid when it comes to Nessie's safety.

"Jake, she is hunting with Edward. They probably just went a little too far away and are having a good time. I promise that if she wants to go over your house that she will go, ok?" I say to Jake.

"Ugh, yeah, just tell her I called, `ight?" Jake says, I say alright and hang up. I go back to the couch and sit as I was.

"What's the dog begging for now?" Rosalie says, she has always had an attitude towards Jacob.

"Nessie is going over and he wanted to know when." I say trying to stick up for Jake.

"That's not what I heard. He needs to know how to be patient." She says glibly.

"Rosalie, I don't listen to you when you're on the phone. Come to think of it, I never listen to you." I say and Jasper starts to laugh. Edward has told me that Jasper secretly loathes Rosalie. "So don't listen to my conversations." I say finishing.

She gets a sad look on her face, but then I turned into anger. She got up and ran up stairs.

"I'm glad to see you stick up for yourself." Jasper says silently still looking blankly at the T.V.

"Thanks, but I feel bad, was she really upset about that?" I ask, putting Jasper's power to good use.

"She was off taken and a bit shocked, the sadness and anger was fake though because I couldn't feel anything. She will get over it." He says assuring. I hope she does.

Ten minutes later, Edward and Nessie come home. I look to Nessie who has a bit of blood on her pink sweater and some on her jeans. It doesn't really matter though, and not like Alice will ever let here wear them again.

"Jake called, wondering where you were." I tell her like I said I would. "Go change and I'll drive you over." I say to her, she smiles and runs leaves to go home to do as I said.

"Did you have fun?" I ask going over to Edward and giving him a passionate kiss before he has a chance to answer. It's always a struggle when he is gone. I can taste the blood on his mouth and it's delicious. I will need to take a quick hunting trip before we leave to ensure the safety of the other people on the plane. I'm excited for Isle Esme.

Jasper leaves the room and Edward and I relocate to the couch. We kiss for a few minutes and when I start kissing his neck, I hear someone clear there throat. I open my eyes and see Nessie standing there in a cute brown tunic dress and white leggings. I stop and Edward turns to look, when he sees, he sighs and says, "Isn't it a little cold to be wearing that?" Nessie looks down at the outfit. Lately, she has been trying to get more excuses to get closer to Jake.

"Jake can keep me warm." She says with a smile that makes her look like an angel. Edward growls. Nessie sighs and turns to go back home.

I stop her. "Here wear this, don't take it off." I say handing her the tan sweatshirt I wore. It matched perfectly and she was drowning in it. I looked to Edward and he smiled approvingly. I've gotten better at improvising.

"Yes, mom." Nessie says rolling up the sleeves.

I grab my keys and Nessie and I walk out the door. We go in the truck, I put in the keys, and we drive away.

I get to the line where the Quileute lands start and put the truck in park.

"Have fun." I say to Nessie. She looks at me like she thinks she is kidding. What she doesn't know is that I could hear Jakes motor cycle form a mile back and knew he was coming to get here.

"You don't expect me to walk all the way there, it's too cold." She says.

I don't answer. A few seconds later, she hears the motor cycle. When she sees Jake on his motor cycle, it's like Christmas morning. Her eyes get all wide and her jaw hangs open.

"Do I get to ride that?" Nessie says excitedly.

"Yes, when I was a human, Jake taught me to ride one. You aren't learning though, too dangerous." I say to Nessie as we both get out of the car and walk over to Jake. He takes off his helmet, which is the kind that covers the face but has a little glass window that he can lift up, and does a little head shake. He looks like a model.

Nessie runs over to him and gives him a hug. With Jake sitting down, they are about the same height. "Wasn't I informed about this?!" Nessie yells over the wind. "I would have worn the leather pants aunt Alice got me last month." She says. I still can't believe that Alice got her them, they age her about six years which in her case makes her eight. I giggle.

"Your mom didn't know either. I was going to pick you up from your house but I know Edward would have a cow." Jake says.

"He would." I agree. I real quick get in the car as another car comes by. It's sunny out so my skin was sparkling uncontrollably. Nessie and I don't notice it anymore but I can still see Jake squinting and looking at me like I'm an alien. When I get out I say, "Nessie wear the helmet and have fun." I say to them. Jake hands Nessie the helmet and she puts it on and lifts up the little window.

She gets on behind Jake and wraps her arms around his waist and leans on his humongous back. If only Edward could see them now, he would rip Jake's head off.

Jake reeves the engine and zooms away. I miss riding the motor cycle with Jake, despite that fact that I was hospitalized a few times from it. Maybe we will go riding after me move.

I hop in the truck and head home. I park the truck out front and head in. Edward is on the phone speaking what sounds like the Portuguese he spoke to the cleaning people at Isle Esme.

"Nós não estaremos precisando nenhum alimento, mas limpamos todos os quartos e giramos as luzes sobre. Nós estaremos chegando amanhã manhã." He says into the phone so quickly I don't think the people on the phone can understand. There is a quiet babble form the phone and then Edward says, "obrigado, adeus," Then hangs up the phone. I didn't understand a word.

"Hello love," Edward says, that I did understand. I walked to him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Alice done packing my bags yet?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid not, it seems like she is debating about what clothes you won't need. She has packed you two suitcases so far and is trying to down size." He says.

I sigh, Alice gets in the way too much. I look around and listen for any signs of people in the home. "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Rosalie took Emmett to see 2012 and Carlisle and Jasper went to hunt." He says pulling me close. We spent the next hour and a half making out on the couch


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Bella's point of view

(Still the same day as chapter 7)

After Edward said that we should stop, it just so happens that Carlisle and Jasper come back. Carlisle packed some clothes for his trip and Jasper got the things he needed to finish Carlisle's papers.

Alice can back with two bags, one for me and one for Edward. Apparently the clothes Edward had at the house already were too worn out so she called to have them thrown out.

Nessie came back to say goodbye. Jake drove her here in his Rabbit instead of the motor cycle. He is still angry that he let me ride one a few years back. After Nessie said goodbye, she rode back to Jakes house.

"See you all when we get back." I say to the people who are here. Emmett and Esme are still at the new homes.

We all piled into Carlisle's Mercedes with Jasper driving, Carlisle in shotgun and Edward and I in the back. We drove to J in silence. When we got to J's, Jasper went in with an envelope full of money and came back with one full of the papers. Carlisle took over the driving while Jasper finished the papers. I'm not sure why he just doesn't have J finish everything, probably to keep us safe.

When we get to the airport, Edward and I say goodbye to Jasper and Carlisle and we go our separate ways. Although I could carry my own bad, Edward refuses to let me. He is carrying them both in one hand and then holding mine with his other hand. I'm in the dress and cardigan that Alice picked out for me and Edward is in a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue button up shirt that looks beautiful on him. Everyone is starring at us as we walk hand in hand.

We walk through the air port and my throat begins to burn, and my grip on Edwards hand tightens. I didn't get a chance to hunt because of the hour and a half make out session with Edward earlier.

"Are you ok?" He asks me discreetly as he checks our bags. I nod my head because I'm not sure how I would sound if I spoke. After all of the metal detectors and security, Edward and I sit for the wait to get on the plane. It's still sunny outside so Edward and I sit the farthest away from the huge window that is where the whole wall should be. I can see our skin glowing form the sun that is bouncing off of everything.

Edward gets up and takes my hand; we walk down the large halls, avoiding sun. "People were wondering what was wrong with us and I heard vampire in an adult's thoughts." He tells me quietly as we walk. I giggle.

"Why would you pick a flight on one of the rare occasions that it is actually sunny?" With Alice's visions you think this would be avoided.

"Because the way all of the other flights match up." He says, he gets a call and then makes a light turn into a dark restaurant.

"What are we doing here?" I ask. The amount of people makes me nervous. Other than Jake and Nessie, I haven't been near a large group of people since my wedding, when I was human.

"There is going to be a delay on the flight announced in a minute and we need a dark place to stay in for about twenty minutes." He informs me as we are lead to the table.

"What would you like to drink" the waitress comes by looking at Edward only. It's like when we went out to eat that very first time so long ago. She was probably about thirty, way too old for Edward, but still pretty.

"Two waters," He says not even looking at her. "We won't need any food." He says.

"I'm sorry, you have to order something or you can't stay." She says, now looking at me.

Edward reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fifty and hands it to the girl, now looking into her eyes. "I think you can make something happen." He says.

She smiles and blushes. The blood in her cheeks smells delicious. I reach my hands over the table and hold Edwards, making sure that the large diamond engagement ring on my finger is right on top. She looks down, pouts and walks away.

"You didn't have to do that." He says, flashing a smile.

"Oh yes I did, you were dazzling her and she was completely dazzled. Let me guess, she thought we were cousins, brother and sister?" I ask.

"I went to high school with her two moves ago. She was wondering where she knows me from. Luckily she couldn't figure it out. We weren't in any classes together though; I was two years older than her. She was in Alice's grade then." He says.

"Oh." I say. That's a little embarrassing. "Then why did she blush? It hurt, a lot." I say, kind of mad, but unsure why.

"I'm sorry love. The blush was because of my looks." Of course it was. "She, for a second, though I was cute, and then realized that I was young enough to be her son." She comes back and gives Edward one more look, pulling her eye brows together.

"Why was the plane delayed?" I ask, changing the subject.

"The pilot is sick, stomach virus, and they have to wait for a replacement. I would offer to fly the plane, but I think they would wonder how a seventeen year old boy was flying a jumbo jet."

"I'm surprised you don't own an air plane." I say teasingly.

"How do you know that's not what I bought you as an anniversary gift?" He says teasingly. The rest of the time goes well, I don't attack anyone. I do accidently take a sip of water and then accidentally spit it out all over Edward, but the water dried. Even though water is flavorless, it is still repulsive.

They announce that the flight is boarding and Edward left another fifty on the table and we walked out.

We got in the line to get on the plane and everyone is looking at us. Edward got us first class seats and we were the only ones on the whole level.

All of the flights were wonderful and the boat ride to the island was great too.

When we got there, everything was beautiful. The sun was just rising and the large white house was more wonderful that I remember it being. Edward and I are going to have a lot of fun. :]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Jakes point of view.

(This chapter goes a bit back in time, to right when Jake is going to pick up Nessie on the motor cycle.)

I head out to the garage and get out my motor cycle that Bella got for me so long ago. Nessie was supposed to be over at 12:30 and its 1 now. I'm worried. I grab the helmet that my dad got me last Christmas.

I hop on and reeve the engine. Swerving onto the dirt road I see Quil and Claire walking to the beach. Claire is getting big. She just turned five a month ago. Quil really loves her. I used to think he was insane for falling in love with a two year old, but I guess I'm not any better because I fell in love with a child that was two days old. Sigh, Nessie.

I'm on my way to the big white house when I see Bella's orange truck stopped on the side of the road. I stop the bike. "Do I get to ride that?!" Nessie says as they get out of the car. Bells starts talkin' about how I taught her to ride.

I take off my helmet and a fly comes by. I shake my head to shoo it away. Nessie is looking so excited. She has on a dress covered up by Bella's tan hoodie. She looks so cute. I'm sad that Alice cut her hair last month. It used to go all the way down her back to her hips. She cut off five inches and now it's about at her elbows 'cause it's growing back.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Nessie starts staying. She looks so cute when she is excited, it distracts me from the rest of what she says.

"Your mom didn't know either. I was going to pick you up from your house but I know Edward would have a cow." I say. It's true.

"He would." Bells agrees. It's hard to look at her, she like a huge diamond and is sparkling light into my eyes. I hear a car coming and so does Bella. She real quick hops into her car. She's kinda glowing, like the way Nessie does, from the light reflecting off of the ground and stuff.

When she gets out, she starts talking and Nessie skips over to me. I hand her the helmet and she puts it on, Its way to big for her. She opens the little glass window thing. She hops on behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist and squeezes tight. I reeve the engine and she giggles.

I zoom off and we head over to my house. I park the bike out front and she hands me the helmet which I throw on the ground.

Amazing. I was gone for five minutes and Paul is already on my couch eating my food. A little over two years ago, my sister Rachael came home from college and then two days later they met on the beach and BAM, instant true love. I would be fine with anyone else BUT Paul.

"Dude, leave NOW!" I say. Rachael isn't even here, she's at work.

"No man, I ate all of the good food and my ma isn't goin' to get me food." She says stuffing a hand full of _my_ Doritos into his mouth. He doesn't even look at me and I guess he doesn't notice that Nessie is here.

I walk over to him and grab the Doritos off his lap and point to the door. "LEAVE!" I yell at him pointing to the door.

He looks in the direction that I'm pointing and then his eyes move over to Nessie.

A huge smile spreads across his face. "Oh, your with little Miss Nessie." He teases me. I would have punched him in the face, breaking his nose for the fifth time this month, if Nessie wasn't here.

"Have fun you two, but not too much!" He says laughing his way out the door. All the while Nessie is laughing and blushing. I'm going to kick his ass into next week.

"So, ya wanna watch a movie or something?" I ask Nessie and she walks over to where I'm standing.

"Sure, what's on?" She asks sitting down. I sit next to her, but not too close. I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure." I say grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

I surf threw the channels and don't see anything interesting.

"I don't care what we watch, you can pick." I say handing her the remote. She flips through the channels making faces at some shows. She lands it on Scary Movie 3.

"Have you seen it?" She asks me.

"Yeah, it's not scary; it's like a funny movie making fun of actual scary movies." I tell her.

"Oh, well it seems like it just started, do you wanna watch it?" She asks me. I can see she has shifted her weight so she is closer to me. My palms are starting to sweat.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." I say smiling, and so she does. We just sit and watch for about twenty minutes, and then my stomach lets out one real loud grumble.

I get up and walk into the kitchen. I search around the cabinets for cookies. Nessie doesn't like much human food, but she does like sweets. I don't find cookies. Darn. I don't wanna be rude and eat in front of her.

"Hey, why are you taking so long?" She asks, getting up to join me in the kitchen.

"Oh, uhh, I'm looking for something you might like. I don't wanna be rude and eat somethin' you don't like in front of you." I say, I can't lie to her, especially when she is looks so cute.

"Aw, that's nice, but I just hunted. That's why I was late." She says, walking up to be and giving me a hug. Her hair smells so nice. I band my head down and kiss the top of her head. She giggles and takes a step back. I grab the chips and follow her back into the living room.

I eat the chips and she leans on my arm. Her skin is so soft.

I finish the whole bag and throw it onto the table. I wanna put my arm around her, but how?

I decide to fake a yawn and stretch. I commence yawn, stretch, and wrap. She smiles and moves over so she is closer into my arm. I spend the rest of the movie looking at her. Nessie is amazing.

Once the movie is over, I get a call.

"Hello?" I say, scratching my head.

"Hello, it's Alice Cullen." She says into the phone. What does the pipsqueak what?

"Uh, what's up?" I ask, unsure of the reason of her call.

"Could you please bring Renesmee over, Bella and Edward are about to leave" She says into the phone. It annoys me how polite she is.

"Uh, yeah, sure, were on our way." I say into the phone.

"Thank you." She says and hangs up.

"Who was that?" Nessie says from the couch, she is hanging upside down over the back. Her Long dark hair is brushing the floor.

"Alice, she called to tell me to take you over so you can say bye to your parents." I tell her walking to get my keys. She hops off the couch and walks out the door with me.

I start walking over to the garage to get out my car, but Nessie starts walking over to the motor cycle.

"Can't we take this?" she asks, batting her eyelashes.

"I would, but I don't want Edward to destroy it." She makes a pouty face and then skips over to me and we head to my car.

When we get in the car, the Volkswagen Rabbit purrs to life and I head out. We speed down the roads in silence. When we get there, I see through the glass walls that everyone is standing around, probably waiting for us to get there.

We walk and Nessie runs up to Bella. "I'm going to miss you, so much." Bella says to Nessie.

"I'll miss you too." She says back, taking a step back from the hug, but then Bella steps forward and they hug for another second. They Edward walks over and gives her a hug. He kisses her on the head like I do. As soon as I think that Edward gives me a look. Crap, mind reading thing. In my head, I make a face and he shakes his head understandingly.

When they are done, Bella walks over to be. "Take care of her while were done, and remember, Rosalie will be glad to rip your head off if you do anything bad" She says, then gives me a hug. Damn, she is freezing. She probably thinks I'm like a fire.

Edward walks over and says, "Remember, Jacob, if you're going to do something, make sure you never think about it again in your life." He says tapping the right side of his head. Well, I hope she doesn't try to pull anything. I think to him. He gives me a stern look and I laugh. I pat him on the back.

"I won't do anything." I say, or will I? He chuckles a stiff laugh and then walks out the door followed by Jasper and Carlisle. They all get into a shiny black Mercedes. Its one heck of a car, beautiful.

Then Rosalie walks right up to me and puts her little manicured finger and my face and says, "Listen up, mongrel, just because Edward and Bella aren't here, doesn't mean you and Nessie can be together 24/7. She can go back over, but if she isn't back here by seven, you can say goodbye to Renesmee for the rest of the week, and you might want to say good bye to that arm too." She says, poking my right arm hard enough to knock down a human. Why the hell is she such a bitch?!?!

"Yeah, whatever blondie. Hey, why can't a blond chick make ice?" She makes a face, but I don't think she knows this one. I give her a second. "Cause she can't find the recipe!" I say, laughing, which makes Nessie laugh, and Blondie make a face.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" she asks me.

"Not as long as I'm with Nessie." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulders and turning for the door. Although I may mature a bit more, I'm not going to allow myself to age. As long as Nessie still loves me, we will be together and I will still phase, causing me to stay this physical age.

Nessie and I get back in the rabbit and head out.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask Nessie. I was thinking about taking her to the beach, but she isn't really dresses for wet sand and sea salt, but of course, she answers with this, "Let's go to the beach."

"I was thinking about that, but you're in flats and it's chilly out, if you were in jeans and sneakers, I'd say yes." I shouldn't have said that.

"Then turn around and I'll change." She says. Sigh, I didn't want to have to, but I can't say no.

"Are you sure?" I ask, trying to get out of having to go back past the Cullen's house.

"Well, you could run and grab me some clothes." She says, making a pouty face.

"Alright, I'll drop you off at Sam and Emily's and I'll be back in about five minutes." I say, I make a turn and head to Sam's. I hope they aren't busy. Sam and Emily got married a year and a half ago.

"Thanks," Nessie says she tells me where the clothes she wants is and reaches across the seat and sorta hugs my arm, but in a way hugging me, well, yeah, exactly that. It was like a little half hug thing. I get so distracted thinking about what to call the hug, I almost miss their house.

I get out and Open Nessie's door for her. It makes her smile.

I walk up to the door and knock. I can hear the T.V. inside. Emily opens the door. She looks good, I heard Sam thinking about how she is using something for the scars on her cheek and chin and it's defiantly working. It's sad what happened to her, especially since I have heard Sam think the story a billion times. If I ever did something like that to Nessie… I shiver.

"Hey Jake, Nessie, how are you?" She asks waving for us to come in. She has warm muffins on a plate and I grab one, she makes sort of a mix pleased and an I-knew-it face. "What can I do for you guys?" she asks.

"Can you watch Nessie for like five minutes?" I ask her. Nessie makes a face that said please all over it.

"Absolutely, I haven't seen you in so long, you're so tall." She says giving her a hug.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I announce.

I walk out the door, run into the woods, and phase.

( WOW, longest chapter yet :] )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Jakes point of view. When it its Jake's point of view and he is a wolf, the _slanty_ worlds are when the other wolves are talking :]

Being a wolf is awesome, except for one thing…

_Oh, Hey Jake, What are you doing out?_ Seth asks, I don't even have to answer because he can see into my brain. _Aw that's sweet. Wanna race there? Were about the same distance away. One, two three go… you aren't trying. _Seth is on patrol, along with Embry and Collin. Collin was the youngest of us all to start phasing, he was 12. _Hey Jake_, Embry and Collin think to me. They aren't going to big me like Seth is. I say that loudly to get him to shut up. Now the only thing I can hear them thinking 'bout is the sent in the air and the dirt.

I start to pick up the pace and when I get to the cottage I phase back.

I walk into the cottage and into Nessie's room. I'm surprised they don't lock their doors. I open the top drawer and grab the jeans on the bottom of the right pile like Nessie ordered. Then into the second drawer to grab the tee-shirt that's right on top. I look into the closet and, like Nessie instructed, I grabbed the first hoodie I saw. It was a plain light purple hoodie that didn't really look like it matched the blue/green shirt and the dark blue jeans but it would be fine. I head to the living room and grab a brown paper bag with handles so I could bite it. I throw and clothes in and go outside to phase.

I put the bag down so when I'm phased, all I have to do is bend down my head and bite the handles of the bag and try not to slobber on the clothes. _Yeah, it's hard not to do that,_ I hear Embry thinking to himself. I get to where the clothes are and drop the bag.

I take a deep breath and when I exhale, I'm a human. I'm the best phaser of the pack.

I throw my clothes on, consisting of a pair of socks, sneakers, and a plain white tee-shirt that now has some dirt on the back, boxers and shorts.

I pick up the bag and I head into Emily's. Nessie and Sam are on the couch merrily watching a movie and Emily is making soup. She makes the best chicken noodle.

"Hey, that was fast." Sam says getting up from the couch and helping Emily with the soup.

"Hey, here are the clothes." I say handing Nessie the bag of clothes. She gets up and takes the bag.

"thanks, I'm going to change and I'll meet you in the car." It was some of a question than a order. I knod my head and start to head out.

"Wait," Emily stops me, "give this to your dad." She says handing me a thermos of soup.

"I'll bring this back when it's empty." I say with a smile.

I get in the car and throw the thermos into the back. I turn on the engine and wait. A few minutes later, Nessie comes out of the house with the new outfit on. She gets in and we head to the beach. We spend the rest of the afternoon there and walk up and down the beach.

"I think it's time that I take you back. Of course, if you want me to lose an arm…" I say with a smile.

"Never," She says, then sighs, "let's go back." She agrees.

We get into the car and I take her back to the Cullen's place.

We spend most of the week at the beach, and my house. We had fun, but of course, fun has to end eventually, and that was when Bella and Edward came back.

(sorry, but that's all I want to right about Jake and Nessie :[ I might write more of them later, but its back to bella :] )


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Edward and I had a wonderful time together on our vacation. His gift to me was the Cullen Crest, which I now wear as a necklace. It's sort of a mix of Alice's and Rosalie's. The crest itself is small like Alice's, but it hangs on a chain a little shorter than Rosalie's. I wondered why it took him two years to get me one. Edward explained that he was waiting for the right time, and said that Nessie will be getting one on her birthday, which is coming up soon. I can't wait until we go back. It was nice to get away from reality, but of course, it starts to creep back and then smacks me right in the face.

We are moving in a week. You would think that everything would be crazier than before, but not at all. Everyone is calm and at ease. I'm only calm about it when Jasper is around.

The walls are blank. Even though the furniture stays, they paintings and such are all going. Carlisle's cross, the graduation caps, the horrible painting of Carlisle and the Volturi, everything that has sentimental value.

On the second night home, Edward and I go to my old bedroom at Charlie's. I haven't talked to him in over a month and he hasn't seen me in over a year. It's creepy to say, but I saw him three weeks ago, while he slept, it's the only way. I try not to think about missing him.

I lay in my old bed. It's lumpier than I remember, but I miss it. Edward stands silently, watching me with a strange look on his face. Then I remember that he used to watch me sleep, and that's probably how he looked. I giggle and hear Charlie roll over.

Edward and I tip-toe downstairs and I take a few photos of Charlie and me when I was little.

I'm overwhelmed with a bunch of different emotions. "Let's go home." I say to Edward.

The next day, Edward and I pack a box with things from the cottage. I pack my books and the pictures, I pack the CD that Edward gave me for my 18th birthday. I happen across the super large diamond that Aro gave me for the wedding. I don't know what to do with it. I put it down. I don't think I want to take it with me. I don't look at what Edward packs.

When I'm finished packing my things, I go into Nessie's room. She is reading my copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Hey," I say and she looks up, "Are you going to pack anything?" I say looking around and nothing is out of place.

"Well," Nessie starts out and I hear Edward chuckle in the other room, "I figured that I packed Jake and that's a lot more than everyone else is packing, well except Carlisle." He has so many paintings and his large cross, all of his medical books.

"Well, you can pack something." I say smiling, and then leaving her to her book.

I go outside and climb a tree. I look around. I'm going to miss the view. I look in Nessie's bedroom and see her with a little shoe box, packing some things. I'm glad she isn't as upset about moving as I am. Although she was born in the Cullen's big white house, she doesn't have as much history with forks as I do.

Edward walks out and I kind of rock my head back signaling to him that he can come. He takes a giant about a half a mine and propels himself into the tree on the branch below me.

"Are you excited?" Edward asks, I say yeah and I jump like I'm jumping out of the tree but I grab the branch that I was just standing on and then plop down to stand on the same branch at Edward.

"My spider monkey," Edward teases.

"I'm nervous, in an excited way." I say, which is true for the most part.

"Yes, as was I the first few years I went." He says, "It will become much easier the third or fourth time around." He says. I we stand in the trees for a while and I begin to wonder.

"How many times have you been to Collage?" I ask him, but I'm afraid to know the answer. I've asked him how many times he has been in high school and that answer was seventeen, and I know there are about 125 graduation caps on the wall and that they aren't all his… carry the three. I have no clue.

"Eight times for the whole way threw, and then there was the year I had to leave after the second year." He sighs and I'm guessing maybe Jasper must have had a snack or two. I thought that maybe it would be about ten.

I can't think of anything to say that doesn't sound offensive so I just say, "Oh, cool."

I close my eyes and hear the breeze. Then I hear babbling brook not too far away and from the smell of it, there are three deer stopped by it for a drink. I smell something, dirty… Jake.

I look out through the trees and he is about the same distance from the house that we are, but on the other side. He looks at me and I shake my head, signaling that he can go in. Jake goes the back of the house and he phases and changes. He has a pair of shorts and a dirty tee shirt.

He goes in the house and Edward and I jump from the tree and head out to hunt.

We run for about a mile and a half and I smell a few bears. I give Edward a smile and run in their direction. Edward follows and he takes down the largest of the four. I go in for the kill of my own and it's the largest. I bite deep and the bear falls to the ground. It makes useless attempts to claw me away. The warm, sticky blood flowing over my tongue is wonderful. Edward and I easily kill the other two.

We head home and everything is calm and back to the way things were when we left. I would keep it this way for the rest or eternity. It's sad that everything will change in just a few short days.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Bella 3

We are leaving tomorrow. The rest of the week flew by faster than I thought, but now every second that ticks by seems like forever.

I plan on telling Charlie about us moving over the phone. It's sunny today so I can't talk to him in person. It's going to be hard to make sure he doesn't try to come over. Charlie already knows that Jake can turn into a humongous wolf. He doesn't need to know about vampires. He **can't** know about vampires. It would be too dangerous for him to know. But inside, I know it would be right if he knew.

It shouldn't be much of a surprise for him to know that we are moving. He knows it time for us to go to college, but I know it will hurt him that we are going so far away.

I head out to the little living room in our cottage and sit on the couch. I take a deep, unnecessary breath and then dial his number on the little cell phone. After three rings, he answers.

"Uh, hello?" he says grumpily, like he just woke up. I look at the clock and it's seven am.

"Um, hey Ch- I mean dad." He doesn't like when I call him Charlie.

"Bells?" He says surprised probably because I'm awake and calling him at this hour, "Uh, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is good, but I've called to tell you that we are moving." I tell him.

"Well, I knew this was coming, uh, where to?" He says in that 'Charlie' tone that he has.

"North Western Pennsylvania," I whisper, almost inaudible to Charlie, "for collage."

"Oh, well thank god." Charlie says, and now I'm confused.

"I'm confused." I say, getting up from the couch. I start walking in large circles around the living room.

"Well I didn't think you were going to college. I thought you were just, well, moving away from me Bells." He sighs.

"Yeah, do you want to know what college, Dad?" I ask, Charlie doesn't like to know much.

"Uh, nah, I'd rather not." I exhale. I think Charlie would be disappointed by the University of Phoenix in comparison to the other collages that I was accepted to, Harvard, Dartmouth, even the University of Alaska might be better in his eyes.

I hear him hesitate, "You can ask." I say although I don't have a clue what he is going to ask.

"When ya leaving?" Oh no, that's not a question that I want to answer.

"Um, well, tomorrow." I tell him. He is silent.

"Do I get to see ya before you leave?" He asks.

"I wish. Dad I am so sorry." I tell him and he says oh. I desperately wish I could tell him. I walk past the window and my right arm sparkles.

"I'll miss ya, Bells." He says in a sad voice.

"Dad, um, I'll be right over." I say and hang up.

Edward comes running out to me. "What are you doing?" He asks anxiously.

"I have to tell him. I can't keep lying to him Edward and you know that." I say grabbing a jacket and a hat.

"You can't tell him, you know what will happen if the Volturi find out." He says, following me to the car. I get in and she stands at the door.

"Bella, you can't do this, Charlie wouldn't want to know." He tries to convince me, he gets in front of the car as if he could rather get hit than have me tell Charlie about vampires.

"Edward, if I don't tell him now, I never will. I want him to know what I am and I don't want to have to lie to him for the rest of his life." I say. Edward gets in the car.

"Ok, if you tell him, then I'm coming with you." I pull out of the drive way and head to Charlie's.

"I'll listen to his thoughts, if I don't think he can take it, I'll squeeze your hand." He says. I'm glad he is coming with me. It will be useful to know if he is freaking out, I don't want to give Charlie a heart attack.

"Is Charlie coming out?" I ask. Although I brought things to cover up with, Edward is in a short sleeved shirt.

"No, he is upstairs."

We get out of the car and head inside. I close the shades and Edward and I sit on the couch. A few minutes later, Charlie comes down stairs. He jumps when he sees us and turns on a light.

"Well damn, Bells, you're going to give me a heart attack. Hello Edward." He says and I get up to give him a hug; it's like ripping off my throat and throwing it at the sun.

"I couldn't leave without saying good bye in person." I say and Charlie sits down on the recliner and I sit back down on the couch. "And is something that I have to tell you." I pause, mostly for dramatic effect.

"Dad… I'm … a vampire." Charlie just looks at me, and then starts to laugh.

"Bells, why are you going to scare me like that, I thought something was wrong." He says chuckling and taking a sip of his beer.

"Dad, I'm serious, I'm a vampire, and so are Edward and the rest of his family." I say to Charlie. His face goes blank.

"Bells, stop kidding around. There is no way you are a vampire." He says, I get up and go to the window, open the shades and take off the jacket.

I sit back down next to Edward. We are sparkling and Charlie is squinting.

"What the hell is wrong with your skin Bells?" He asks, getting up and closing the window, probably so he doesn't have to squint.

"It's what vampires do dad." Edward squeezes my hand. I let Charlie digest what I have told him. So far he this is going good.

"When?" Charlie asks and I assume that he is asking when I was turned into a vampire.

"After we got married," Edward says before I have a chance to say anything. Charlie nods and it doesn't seem like he wants to go into the specifics of how it happens.

"Um, so you, um, kill people?" Charlie asks, nervously.

"I have never killed anyone, Dad." I say, I wish I could say the same for Edward.

"We live of the blood of animals. Yes, bears, deer, lions, anything found in the woods or on a mountain ." Edward says, Charlie makes a face, but only for a second.

"How did you…?"

"Um, Edward can read minds Dad. Also, Alice can see the future and Jasper can sort of control emotions." I tell Charlie.

"Humph, so all this you're telling me you could hear everything I thought?" He asks Edward angrily.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I try not to listen, but it's not something I can control. It's like you are talking, but I can't turn off your voice, and if you actually are talking, I can hear both. Think of it as a radio in the back ground of a crowded room, the music is playing, but the talking usually outweighs the thoughts." Edward says calmly.

"Oh, well uh, sorry about some of the things I've thought about you." Charlie says.

"All is forgiven, and I've heard worse." Edward says making a face, and then composes himself.

"But," I begin, "Edward can't hear my thoughts, unless I let him. When I was still a human," I say and Charlie grimaces, "Edward couldn't hear my thoughts at all, but when I because a vampire, I discovered there was a shield over my thoughts. I have mastered my ability to remove the shield from my mind to let Edward hear them, and I have also made it so I could shield other people from his mind reading." I say. "I'm doing it for you right now."

"Oh, I don't feel anything." Charlie says looking in the air around his head. He must not understand the whole 'shield' thing.

"Dad, it's not something you can feel, it's in your mind." I say tapping my head.

"Mind reading isn't the only ability that Bella can block. One of your close friends who is also a vampire can make you see what she wants you to see such as a forest, a water fall, a busy street, anything, and Bella can stop her from using her power on people." Edward says, speaking about Zafrina, from the Amazon Coven. I'm glad he didn't use Jane or Kate as an example, it might frighten him.

"Huh anything else you wanna spring on me?" He asks, opening another beer. I'm surprised by how calm he is about this.

"Renesmee," Edward whispers, inaudibly to Charlie.

"Oh, um, Nessie is our daughter." I say awkwardly.

"I KNEW it." Charlie says slapping his knee, "She looks so much like you, but how does she..?"

"She is half vampire and half human. She too has a special ability." Edward says, but he doesn't say what it is. Edward clears his throat. I forgot I was still shielding Charlie.

"She can transmit her thoughts threw touch. It's sort of like backwards mind reading. She can show you her whole history if she wants to. Bella can't shield her though." Edward says calmly.

"Does she, uh, eat food? Or sparkle?" He asks.

"She can eat food, but prefers blood and she doesn't sparkle, it's more of a glow." I say. I see Edward texting Jake to tell him to bring her over and that Charlie knows.

"Well do I get to see her?" Edward gets a call, it's Rosalie. She starts yelling at Edward and he leaves the room.

"Yes, Edward has told Jake to bring her over."

"Ok, and hey, what is with them? They are always together and he looks at her like he owns her or something." He says, I laugh.

"You know that Jake and the boys down on the reservation are all wolves. Well wolves sometimes imprint of women. Sam thinks it's to make stronger wolves that will have a better chance of passing on the wolf gene. The second Jake looked at Nessie, he fell in love with her." Charlie makes a face that indicates that he is confused.

"I was confused at first too. Well first I was mad. I almost killed Jake, literally. Now I'm over it." I say with a proud smile on my face; like I won the lottery or something.

"They are here." Edward says walking back in and sitting down."

A second later, Nessie walks in the door, followed by Jake.

"Hey Grandpa," Nessie says hugging him, "It's nice to know that you know all about what we all are." She says, sitting down next to me.

"Hey Charlie." Jake says waving and sitting down on the recliner opposite Charlie.

"Renesmee, why don't you show him what you do," I say with a smile like a proud parent.

Se reaches over and says, "Ya ready?" Charlie nods and she puts her warm hand on his cheek. Over the course of five minutes, Nessie has shown Charlie everything that she has to show. Charlie went through many different emotions through the show.

I'm glad Charlie knows, but now I have to face the fact that we are leaving, with Charlie left behind. When I get home, things are going to be crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. I decided to switch it up and have it with Alice's point of view. It a goes about 20 minutes back in time so before Edward texted Jake.

I see Rosalie. She is yelling and Jasper is trying to calm her, making her yell harder, louder. "How could you. How could she even think about doing that." She yells, pointing at Bella. She is growling and leaning over the table. I don't understand. In reality, I hear Jasper trying to figure out what is going on. "He could be killed, if the Volturi find out about this...!" She yells and everything goes blank. Jake must have gotten involved in this.

"Alice, Alice, tell me what is going on." Jasper says, grabbing my hands and trying to level out to where I am staring.

"I think, I'm not sure, I think they told Charlie, about vampires." I say, shaking my head to get back to the now.

"What did you just say?" Rosalie says from behind the couch, "They didn't!" She yells and the scene I saw plays out in front of me.

"Jasper, could you please?" I say, I'm trying to concentrate on the far distant future, but it seems like the wolves are blocking everything and Nessie is taking away large chunk of things. She starts to mellow out then realizes what is going on.

"JASPER KNOCK IT OFF." She yells and it seem like he backs down.

"Rose, chillax alright, Edward knows what he is doing." He seems to have gotten her to relax a bit, but not very much.

"Fine, if he knows what he is doing, then I want to know!" She says wiping out her phone and muttering some unintelligible words. She begins to talk and I ignore her.

Carlisle is coming down now. He has been around the house, waiting for the move tomorrow. "What seems to be the problem?" He asks, looking wonderful and fatherly.

Jasper gets up and walks over to Carlisle. He says, "We believe that Bella and Edward have just told Charlie everything." Rosalie is now screeching into the phone. I don't understand why she can be so upset about others knowing the truth about us. I think it's wonderful that he knows!

"Everything?" Jasper nods. "Well, if it's what they believe is right, then we can't interfere." He says. "Rosalie, please, leave Edward be. He will deal with things in his own way." Carlisle walks over to her and closes her phone.

"Well don't expect me to be nice to them when they get back." She says. She takes Emmet's hand and they walk upstairs.

"Alice, when are they going to be coming back?" I try to see, but everything is blank.

"I don't know they must be with Jake." I say, "I don't understand why she is over reacting. She is SUCH a drama queen sometimes! I mean its Charlie for gosh sakes. He knows that Jake is a wolf. I would only make sense that he knew what his own daughter is. She is just jealous that she couldn't tell her family." I start rambling on. I know that everyone else doesn't listen half of the time, sometimes I don't even listen to myself.

"Alice, I wouldn't use the terms jealous, but you know how touchy she can be when it comes to this sort of thing. Remember how she acted when Bella found out." Oh yeah, that was bad. Carlisle is right though. I think she is jealous, but not of them telling Charlie, about them entirely. She hates being a vampire, Bella loves it. Bella got a choice. Edward and Bella had a daughter, and Rosalie would do anything to have a son of her own. But enough about Rosalie envying Bella, I look to see how the rest of the afternoon will be.

"Yes, I think your right. I'll call Esme and have her come home for the family meeting." I say wiping out my cell phone.

A half an hour later, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake and Charlie walk in the door.

Charlie has on sunglasses. I look down and realize that I am sparkling. I never notice it anymore, it just seems natural.

"Hello Charlie, how is it being in on the secret?" I ask walking up to give him a hug. He winces at the cold touch of my skin. He is warm. He smells good, probably where Bella got her sweet smell from. Just thinking about it puts a little fire in my throat. _How is he? _I think to Edward. He looks up at the ceiling, then down to the floor, signaling that he is good. He and I did that all of the time in school.

"Well, it all doesn't seem too real, but it's good to know the reason behind Carlisle's youth." He says and Carlisle walks up to shake his hand.

"It's nice to have a friend who knows the truth." Says Carlisle. It's nice that he has a friend.

"Say, how are you a doctor anyway? Doesn't the blood like, freak you out or something?" He asks. Carlisle opens his mouth to answer, but it is Bella who answers.

"Lots of practice, dad." She says.

"Yeah, like over three hundred years!" Jake says. Charlie's eyes bug out and Carlisle just gives him a nod. I can't believe that Jake just said that.

"Jake, why don't you go sit somewhere, you must be tired." I say. I walk up to him and squeeze his wrist, much harder than necessary. I walk him over to the corner as he complains. There is now a chair in the corner for him. It helps me see the future better without him in the way.

"Here Charlie, please, sit down." Esme says. She came in from the back. "It's nice to have you part of the family." She kisses him on the cheek and hugs him.

"Uh, thank you." He says.

I see a quick flash of Rosalie, she is coming down. Edward and I share a worried glance. She is about to make everything insane. She stomps down the stairs.

"I can't believe you. Do you want us all to get killed? Were lucky the Volturi didn't kill you when you told _her_" Edward and Bella both wince, "they could have killed our entire family! Now you decide to tell ANOTHER HUMAN about us! EDWARD DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOE MUCH THEY WANT US DESTROYED ALREADY! THE ONLY REASON THEY WONT KILL US ALL IS BECAUSE YOU, ALICE AND BELLA ARE FREAKS AND-"

"Rosalie, calm down." Carlisle gets in front of her. Thank gosh she shut up. I bet Jasper would have ripped her head off then and there if she didn't. Jasper hates Rosalie.

"Family meeting, at the table, now." Esme says embarrassed. She hates when everyone is angry at each other, especially in front of company.

We all gather around in our usual seats. I go in the closet and get out an extra seat for Charlie. Jake has yet another chair in the corner of this room.

"Ok, how are we going to start this one off?" Carlisle asks.

"Lets hear Edwards side of the story." I suggest.

"Well, actually, this is Bella's story to tell." Edward grabs her hand and she gives him a look that says 'are you kidding me?' and I see what Edward is about to say, it isn't much.

"Well, our side is simple. Bella was tired of lying to her father, so we went over to his home and told him just about everything." He says.

"I won't tell anyone anything." Charlie adds.

"Yes but do you understand the risk of having you know. If this ends badly, or the Volturi find out our whole family is at risk." She says. It's basically the same argument that she used when Bella found out and look how everything turned out. Edward makes a face and wiggles his head a little side to side. I real quick peek into the future and don't see Charlie becoming a vampire.

"What's a… Voltree?" Charlie asks confused.

"The Volturi are a very powerful coven of vampires who all want us dead. You knowing is just an excuse for them to do so." Rosalie says harshly. Charlie swallows and it looks like he is starting to sweat

"As Bella and Edward have told you, I can see the future, and if the Volturi even think about coming, we will be ready." I say reassuringly.

"Yeah but what if Jasper attacks him?" That hit below the belt. He still is upset about almost killing Bella at her 18th birthday party. A growl rips out of his throat. I intertwine my fingers with his and she makes a face like, 'oh whatcha gonna do now sucka' the one where she raises her eyebrows and then kinda puckers her lips. It's hard to explain.

"ROSALIE!" Esme scolds her.

Charlie stands up, "Uh, I don't know the little inside thing that's going on here but, uh, I don't want to be a bother or anything." Charlie says. I get a glimpse at what Rosalie is about to say.

"Rosalie, if you want to keep your head on don't say it." I say so fast that it sounds like a hum to Charlie. I don't want to freak him out. Rosalie hisses.

"Charlie, the meaning behind this meeting is that you understand that you cannot tell anyone. In the event of more people finding out, the Volturi may become involved. I can assure you that no one in this family will be attacking you. As for you wanting to be around us, as long as you are ok with what we are, we are welcome to have you around." Carlisle says. That draws the meeting to an end.

Jake drives Charlie home and Bella, Edward and Nessie all head to their cottage.

I walk up to Rosalie who is on the couch with Emmet. Jasper and Carlisle are out hunting.

"What is your problem?" I yell to her.

"Well at the moment, it's you." She gets up off the couch and gets in my face.

"Rosalie, I'm not trying to fight with you, but you were out of line today." I take a step back, "You can't go around yelling at people and putting others down for the rest of your existence!"

She hesitated, probably looking for a good come back. "Look, I'm not trying to fight with everyone, but when they put you and your stupid little Jasper in danger, you'll understand why I'm so mad." She growls the last part of that.

"No, you're wrong. I won't be mad. I will fight till the death if I have to. We are a family and that's what we are supposed to do. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to understand that if you did something what could harm this family, we wouldn't be mad. I know I would stand by your side and help you in every way. You would expect us all to have back and be there for you." She looks away. I've had enough of this and I head out.

The sun is setting. This is the last night of us living here for a long time and look how it has been. Nothing but fights. I try to escape this night. I focus on the future.

I see blank. I see absolutely nothing but blank. Is it possible that I am exhausted?

(hey, ok so this one is kinda weird. I just sort of wrote. Even as I reread this I was like wtf, this is sort of weird. Ahah but anyway. Thanks for reading. :D and how do you like it being Alice? It was fun for me to write as her )


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (: Bella. Finally the move is here!

Today we are leaving. Actually, we are leaving in two hours. We have all of the things that we are taking with us packed away in the car. It would be useless for us all to fly because we all have to take a car over; it's the only way to get them all there. Emmet is taking his Jeep, Alice is taking her Porsche, Rosalie is going in her convertible, Carlisle is taking his Mercedes, Edward and I are going in the Edward's Vanquish, Jake is taking Nessie in his Rabbit and Esme offered to take down my truck. Emmet drove the Volvo with Jake and mine's motorcycles while Jasper took the motorcycle that Edward gave him to the new house last week. But enough about the cars, I must seem like I'm babbling, all alone in this little head. Ok this is weird. Let's think about something else.

Everyone is just about ready to go. A few hours ago, we all went over to the place where the Quileute lands and the Cullen's land meets and said good bye. It was sad, but sweet. I think the pack was upset because they probably will all stop phasing in a few years. Jake wasn't too sad about it though. He thinks that even though Jake is going to be 2700 miles away, he will still be able to use his weird wolf mind communication thing.

I walk in the front door of the Cullen house and Rosalie walks up to me. I start to panic. What if she yells at me again? If I could, I would be sweating.

"I apologize for yesterday." She says. She is looking down and off to the side. She seems distracted and distant. I stand there, probably looking confused. She looks up and then runs upstairs.

"It's ok." I say, knowing she can hear me.

Alice skips into the room. "Are you wearing _that_ today?" She says. She throws up her hands.

"What's wrong with this outfit?" I say. I look down and see my usual. Jeans, one of Edwards button up shirts, sneakers.

"EVERYTHING!" she yells, "and you wonder why I didn't buy shirts for you. You need to dress in the dresses I bought for you. Come _on. _I've _seen _you in them and you look **amazing** in them."

"Alice, we are going to be driving for about twenty hours." Google maps say forty three hours, but that is going with all of the speed limits. We Cullens drive over one hundred and twenty miles per hour at all times. "And I don't… want… to wrinkle the dresses?" I try to sound convincing, but I know it sounded like I made it up as I went.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like I'm going to ever let you wear it again." Alice grabbed my hand and we went off the closet.

(Half an hour later)

Alice stuck me in a form fitting black knee length long sleeved dress, black stockings and a black pair of black flats.

Alice just spent a half an hour dressing me, making the move that much closer. Edward and I spent most of the time reminiscing around Forks.

We visited Forks High School first. Even though there were classes going on, we walked down the halls, hand in hand. We sat at the lunch tables and just talked like we used to. We stayed there until the bell rang and people started coming in. They all stared at us like we were insane. When we were done there, we went to the meadow. It was weird though. It seems like I have done this all before, but it seemed so hazy and far away.

When Edward and I went back to the house, it was time to go.

Carlisle was the first to go, being the leader of this eight car parade. Emmett and Rosalie were next to leave. Then Alice, Jasper and Esme drove off. Jake and Nessie left together not long after. Edward and I were the last to leave.

I thought it was selfish that I was the only one why didn't have to drive, (Nessie doesn't know how yet) but I didn't care. As long as I was with Edward, I was happy.

**About 20 hours later, Edward's point of view.**

I've driven for twenty hours now. Bella and I have talked the whole time. I can feel her grip on my hand tightening and I would bet almost anything she is freaking out.

I brush the hair out of her face, "Everything is going to be alright, Love." I say.

She just nods and forces an unnecessary swallow.

We are getting to the point where we begin to see houses.

_Holey crap, that's a nice car! _I hear someone think about the sleek black vanquish that I'm driving.

_I heard many things about my family:_

_ What's with all of the cars?_

_ They look a little young to be driving._

_ They are all so pale, so what's with the tan dude._

_ Gasp, He is so hot! _I hear someone think of me. I roll up the window so I don't have to hear the bizarre fantasies that I have to listen to about me.

"I can't believe this is happening. What are people thinking?" Bella asks.

I debate for a second what I should tell her, and what she wouldn't what to know. "Well, they think we are 'hot'" I made air quotes around hot, "and a lot of people are looking at the cars. Wondering why we are so pale, wondering why Jacob is so tan and buff. Questioning whether or not we are old enough to drive. The usual things you would expect from someone who is watching new people moving into their town." I try to make a joke about it.

She hesitates and I make a hum sound like 'hum?'. "Are they, um, afraid?" What a silly question.

"Of course not, why would you think they would be?"

"Well, we are a large family, we're all very beautiful, and even though they may not know it, we are vampires." I just start to laugh.

We pull up to the houses. They are all just like Esme had imagined.

Farthest to the right is the large house. It's white, a little smaller than the old one, with windows, instead of glass walls. Two stories, from what I've heard from Esme's thoughts, there are white sofas, carpet and walls.

The house to the left, Jake's new home, is more of a cabin. It's made of wood, painted red like his old home. Unlike the other houses, Jake's has a large deck. From looking in the window, and Esme's mind, I can tell that there is a lot of wood in the house, a lot of red and brown; warm colors.

Last, but not least is our house. It's in between the other two. It's one story, white, the smallest of the three.

Bella gasps next to me. I get out of the car and run around to open her door.

"What house would you like to see first?" I ask. I've basically seen them all.

Bella doesn't say anything. _You are going to see Jake's house first_, Alice thinks to me. I give her a wink.

I take Bella's hand and we walk to Jake's house.

**Back to Bella's point of view (:**

Edward and I walk into Jake's house and it's perfect. Hard wood floors in every room. There is a large, dark brown couch and a super sized television in the living room. The kitchen has a little table with two seats. There are two refrigerators. The outside is perfect. The bedroom has an extra long bed. It couldn't be better for him.

We leave, letting Jake have time in his new home. As we leave, I see a BEWARE OF DOG sign in the window. I look at Edward and point at the sign. "Rosalie?" I ask.

"Rosalie." He answers. I hear her laugh.

"Come on, Love, let's see the big house next." Edward tugs at my hand and I follow.

We walk right past our house. I want to go in so bad. I try to look in the windows, but the shades are closed shut.

When we entered the house I was amazed. The inside looks almost exactly like the old house. I think the only difference is that the room is smaller and the white couches are a different style. Oh, and the walls aren't windows. We aren't as hidden here as we were in Forks, and here, it will be sunnier.

I didn't want to see the rest of the house. I remove the shield over my mind, _Can we PLEASE go see our house now????_ I ask. I must sound like a two year old. Come to think about it, Nessie is almost two and she doesn't sound like that. Well anyway…

"Ok. Esme, we will be back later. The houses are perfect. Once again, you amaze me." Edward loads her with compliments. It's sweet. I think if she could have, she would have blushed.

She sighs, "Edward, stop making her wait." She scoots us out. "Go on and show her." Esme smiles and her dimples pop out.

Edward and I walk over to the house. He opens the door. I gasp.

Ok, sorry that I took a while to get another one! I keep getting grounded from the computer. And I started knitting and I'm reading this awesome book. (Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. It's about a girl who is obsessed with this one wolf in her back yard and then it turns out he is a were wolf! You should read it)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Omg It's been forever!! I'm the laziest person in the world)

Edward and I stepped through the door. The first thing I noticed was the colors; the bleached wood, much like the ones at Isle Esme and the cottage, the light blue wallpaper, and the matching white seats. Then the scents hit me. Flowers, roses maybe? Edward cuts into my concentration.

"Reminds you of something, doesn't it; but what? I wonder what room in the world looks almost exactly like this." He jokes.

"I wonder… can we see the rest of the house?"

Edward takes my hand and we walk through the hall. We open the first door, which is Nessie's room, and enter.

It's larger than her old one, and is very different. Instead of the light pink walls that her old room had, these walls are a light teal. Instead of her old furniture made with white wood, everything is black and more abstract. It's more mature.

I nod in approval and we back out of the room.

We exit her room and enter the small kitchen. The counters are wood and seem to fit the house seamlessly. The large fridge and oven are on one wall, the sink and dishwasher on the other. Where the two counters meet at the corner there is a microwave. The cute little round table, that sits four, is in the middle of the room. There are three little red roses in a vase sitting in the middle of the table. The walls are tan, with a hint to green. It's sad that it will probably only be used a few times for our whole time of living here.

"So what are you thinking?" Edward is behind me, holding my hands to my stomach.

"It's adorable, but when are we ever going to use it?" I ask.

"Who knows." Alice. I know, though, that the house wouldn't be the same without the kitchen.

I hear the door open. "I would." Alice sings. She dances up to us. "Don't you just love this house? Esme did wonderful. Oh, I love this kitchen! Look at this cute little table. You could all have family dinners, of course, the wild animals would get mud everywhere and blood would get everywhere… oh well. So do you like it?" She is now sitting at the table. I think she is just thinking out loud. I go to open my mouth, but she giggles, "Good answer." I hadn't even thought fully about what I was going to say and she already saw me saying it. How unfair.

"Alice, could you…" Edward starts.

Alice makes a face, "Fine then, but I just wanted to see her reaction to the closet. It's much larger than the last one!" She squeals, "We are going to have so much fun in there!"

"Yeah, it will be fun. Now leave." I say. _It will be fun… when I rip her head off and lock her body in there, then I can throw her head in the freezer. _I think, mainly to myself, but I let Edward in on my plan.

He laughs. "I don't think Alice would like that very much."

She fakes a laugh, "Jasper will have you burned to a pile of ash twenty minutes after you do that." Alice says. She sticks out her tongue and walks out.

"Ok, uh… let's just see the rest of the house." Edward says to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I wonder what's left." I say sarcastically.

"I think there is a broom closet that we haven't seen yet. Sadly, I believe that only one person at a time can stand in it though." Edward replies, feeding into the sarcasm.

I look into his eyes and am unsure how long I stared.

"Well, do you want to see the rest of the house?" I shake my head back into reality.

"Uh huh." I nod my head.

He grabs my hand and we continue on. The next door we get to leads into a study. A few book shelves and a lot of wood is what you would notice first. I rush us out, knowing what we have left.

He opens the white door and I feel a sudden rush of deja vu. It looks even closer to its original than the living room does to its. Sizes, colors, materials, placing, everything is the same.

Edward kisses the top of my head and asks, "Do you like it?"

I turn to him and give him a long, deep kiss. I think that's the answer he was looking for…


End file.
